King Julien
King Julien is the self-promacled "King of the Lemuers".He is very egoist,such as having his own month long holiday,and taking credit for other people's achivments.He's also very fun-loving,as Marty had stated in Merry Madagascar "That is'nt like Julien to miss a party". King Julien He is voiced by Sacha Baron Carter who also played, Jean Girard from Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, Madagascar King Julien is first shown singing the song "I Like To Move It Move It!",the song that the film francshine is know for.Afterwords he scared off by the fossas,who are scared by Alex.Puzzled by the Main Characters,King Julien kicks Mort to see if they'r dangerous,or not.After finding that they'r not he comes up with the idea with using Alex to proect him,and his follow lemuers from the fossas.This plan backfired when Alex's pertory inscents kicked in,and wanted to eat them.When Alex overcame his pretory insecnts,and prevented the fossas from eating his friends King Julien took credit for it,despite doing nothing. Merry Madagascar In Merry Madagascar King Julien took credit for Alex shooting down "The Great Night Goblin",when in realtiy it was Santa,who throw coal at him for being on the "Naughty List".Despite the fear King Julien felt for him in thepast,he let him take part in the annual "Juliuary" celebertion.But King Juilen was upset when everybody was revicing gifts from him,when the tradtion was only he got gifts.Although King Julien begin to feel gulity after taking everybody's presents,and"discovered"giving presents.After Santa regain his memory he told King Julien he was no longer on the naughty list,something King Julien was upset about because"he was the naughty list" Second Madagascar Movie King Julien did'nt have as a big a role in the second movie as in the first movie,probly because of the penugins' popuritly.He went with the Main Characters,the penguins,and chimps,claiming the plane they were taking back to New York City was his.When King Julien landed in Africa he declared himself king.Thoughout the movie he is seen raising to power to the point of being in charge of the elephants.At that point,the watering hole was dry,causing King Julien to come up the idea to offer a sarfice to the "water gods",which failed due to Melman,and Gloria.He was later seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding . Relationships Maurice Maurice is King Juilen's adviser,although King Julien does'nt really listen to him A prime explame is when Maurice was tring to explaining the dangers having Alex around due to the fossas also being scared of him.King Julien does however listen although him it seems to be only when he wants to to.Maurice went along with King Julien's "water gods" plan,although it's possilbe he only did to make the other animals happy. Mort king Julien does'nt like Mort,to the point of kicking towards the main characters to see if they'r dangerous,or not to closing the plane door as it's about to take off.This may be because Mort likes King Julien to the point of annoying him. Alex King Julien wanted to use Alex for procetion against the fossas,desiptes Maurice's warnings.King Julien seems to like Alex,although Alex did not seem to like him,although in the second movie he seemed more tolertoe of King Julien. Marty Marty,unlike Alex actully does seem to like King Julien.In the first movie,he tried joining the lemuers' party before being introctuded to them.Marty stated that King Julien had "sylte".Although he was upset about King Julien knocking down the hot ballon that he,along with the other main characters were taking back to New York City.After finding out that King Julien was coming with the others,Marty was the only who seemed geniunely happy. Gloria Gloria is the critcal,and cycnal of King Julien's actions.She crizted him when he was jumping on Santa's belly,and was cycancal of King Julien's "water gods" plan to the point of calling "crazy",while recusing Melman. Melman In the second movie,King Julien comforted Melman about his belief about dieing in two days,and told he should tell Gloria how he felt about her. Category:Lemeurs Category:Characters Category:Lemuers